Confessions
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: While taking part in an embarassing tea party with Cream, the young doe asks Shadow some tough questions, forcing him to think about his relationship with his best friend Rouge. Could he finally admit what he has felt for her for all these years?


**Confessions  
**

Just a short exercise slash experimental story I wanted to try out for fun. I hope you like!

Read and review, please.

* * *

"Would you like some sugar with your tea, Mister Shadow?"

I sighed irritably and nodded, holding out my mug reluctantly. _This is the most humiliating moment of my entire life. Here I am having tea with a six year old girl and her teddy bears. This can't be good for my health._

"So, tell me about yourself," she continued in her sickeningly sweet voice, pouring two spoonfuls of sugar into my tea before handing me a spoon.

I really considered ignoring her question, but I knew that this would result in tears, which in turn would result in trouble the moment I got home. Rouge would kick the life out of me if she found out I had managed to make Cream cry... even if I half wanted to.

So, I had to play nice... for a little while.

"What would you like to know?" I replied softly, trying to keep my voice level and gentle. She was, after all, only a little girl who wanted some company. I couldn't tell her to get lost, for this would surely break her sensitive heart and open the floodgates. I couldn't afford that.

"Hmm," she mused, putting on a very grownup face. "Do you have... a girlfriend?"

At that moment I had chosen to sip my tea, but her innocent question had shocked me to the point that I almost spat out my beverage all over the table. "WHAT?" I gasped between coughs, caused by me hastily swallowing my mouthful of sweetened tea, half choking myself to prevent any accidents.

She giggled, fluttering her long lashes kindly as she decided to elaborate. "I asked if you have a girlfriend, Mister Shadow. You know, kind of like how Sonic has Amy."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, feeling my temper flare. "I don't need one."

"Why not?" She sipped her tea passively, smiling. "We all need someone to care for. Don't you have anybody?"

I was taken aback by the question, my aggression replaced by awe. "You are amazingly perceptive for your age."

She blushed, shrugging. "Thank you, Mister Shadow. I guess I just notice things."

"Well," I murmured thoughtfully, setting my mug on the pink tablecloth. I sat back in my chair and frowned, deep in thought. "I guess I have Rouge, but she's just a good friend of mine."

"But you still like her, don't you?" Cream grinned slightly, resting her head on her hands as she leant toward me. "You wish she was your girlfriend, but you're too shy to tell her how you feel. Isn't that right, Mister Shadow?"

I was utterly dumbstruck, my mouth hanging open in shock from what she had just concluded. I could not say a word in my defence and with horror, I realised that I, supposedly the 'Ultimate Lifeform', had been disarmed by a tiny child.

A frighteningly intelligent child, it seemed. I would have to be more careful around children in the future.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel, Mister Shadow?" she continued, seemingly saddened by my silence. "Is it because you fear she would say no? Is there someone getting in the way?"

"Knuckles," I whispered, tapping a finger testily on the table.

"You should talk to her; tell her how much you care." Cream sighed, taking a bite out of her biscuit. "Even if you two always stay friends, by telling her how much she means to you, you will bring her closer to your heart. It'll be good for you both."

I wanted to speak, but my voice seemed empty. So, unable to comment, I drew back in my chair and sighed, sipping my tea. I had to admit, though... it was very nice tea.

"Biscuit, Mister Shadow?" Cream then held out a plate to me and smiled, winking.

I stayed still for a moment, then smiled and graciously accepted a chocolate chip cookie from the pile. "Thanks, Cream. You make a great hostess."

She simply chuckled and sipped her tea, her eyes never leaving mine.

* * *

I had to do it. Ever since the conversation I had with Cream earlier that day, I had been unable to push away those annoying feelings from my mind. I had to ask Rouge. I wouldn't be able to sleep until we had cleared the air between us.

_Is it possible? Could it be? Is there any chance that Rouge just might feel the same way as I do?_

As I stood by her bedroom door, contemplating how I should ask that pressing question, I noticed a soft yellow light illuminating through the tiny cracks and edges.

She was awake, as usual. No one knew it, but Rouge often suffered from nightmares that kept her awake for hours at a time and as a result, she would often spend her time reading in bed.

I couldn't resist a small smile at the thought. _No one would have guessed it, Rouge being such a regular bookworm. Seems kind of cute the way she hides so many things about herself away from public, but shares them freely with me. She must trust me a lot._

I prepared myself to knock on the door, summoning up every ounce of courage I could muster. Finally, after mentally psyching myself, I gently rapped my knuckles against the smooth wood and swallowed, waiting silently for her answer.

There was a soft rustle on the other side as she twisted beneath the blankets of her bed, making herself comfortable. "Come in."

I opened the door and stepped inside, smiling politely. "Can't sleep again, huh?"

She smiled back, gesturing to an empty space beside her. "Nope. Come sit down with me, Shady. You look a little stressed."

I blushed, taking a seat beside her on the luxurious bed. "I suppose you could say I am."

"Aw, honey," she purred, stroking my quills in the same way she always did. "What's bothering you?"

"I... I just wanted to ask you..." I could feel sweat beading across my forehead as I struggled with words, trying to pick the right ones to express how I felt. "I wanted to know if you... if you..."

"Easy, sweetheart," she whispered, patting me comfortingly on the shoulder. "You don't need to feel shy. Ask me whatever comes to mind."

"Rouge..." I felt a strange urge to snuggle against her chest, but withheld it fiercely. I didn't want to seem like a fool. "Rouge, when you're with me... do you ever feel..."

"Mmhm?" She played with my ears absentmindedly, staring me deeply in the eyes. "Do I ever feel what?"

"Well, what I'm trying to ask is..." I rubbed my arms nervously, shivering for reasons other than the cold. "I've been wondering for a while now... I hope you don't mind me asking..."

"Go ahead," she replied softly, pecking me lovingly on the cheek. "I'm always here for you."

That kiss sent newfound courage to my soul, and without a moment's hesitation I blabbered out the painful question I had been meaning to ask her for years.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

She blinked, evidently surprised by my outburst. "Uh, wow... that was unexpected..."

I froze, dumbstruck. "I... I must sound like such an idiot..."

"You kind of do," she replied playfully, winking.

"Just answer my question, you batgirl," I muttered, pretending to glare. "That took a lot of courage, Rouge. I expect you to be honest with me, understood?"

She raised her hands in defence, grinning coolly. "Easy, babe. I know that took a lot out of you. I must admit, it was rather appealing the way it took you so many years just to ask me that one question."

I blinked, stunned. "You... you knew?"

"I've suspected for quite a long time, honey." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me against her, kissing me tenderly on the head. "What's wrong with you, 'Mister Ultimate Lifeform'? I expect you to be faster."

I sighed, resting he cheek against her shoulder. "Just be quiet and let me enjoy this moment. If you were so tired of waiting, why didn't you just make the first move?"

"I make romantic advances on you every day, Shadow." She poked my lightly in the ribs and chuckled. "But I guess you were so used to my flirtatious behaviour that you simply accepted it."

"Oh," I groaned, mentally slapping myself. _Shadow, you moron..._

"But since we've finally had this discussion," she murmured whilst nibbling against my ears, "I guess this would be the perfect time for me to tell you that I do care for you, and that I always will. You mean a lot to me, darling."

"Does that mean we can, you know... date?" I glanced into her eyes for approval, relived when I received a small nod back.

"Only if you promise to make me breakfast in bed once a week and massage my shoulders every weekend." She tilted my face upward slightly and giggled, touching her lips lightly against mine. "And I expect a hundred kisses every morning."

"Mmm," I replied, smirking. "Demanding lady."

"Of course. What would you expect from the best?" She kissed me again, carefully guiding me to her side as I climbed beneath the blankets.

"Say it," I whispered hoarsely, touching her lips with a fingertip. "Say those three magic words."

She smiled, narrowing her eyes seductively as she slipped her hands against the small of my back. "I love you, Shadow."

I felt pleasure seep through me as I pressed myself closer, my eyes fluttering shut. "I love you too, Rouge. Don't forget that."

* * *

The End

Well, there we go. My little experiment. I hope you liked it!


End file.
